


Wait! You're Real?

by Angelstar626



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Real Life, characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar626/pseuds/Angelstar626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is an idea I've had for a while and I'm just getting around to writing it now! Basically, the reader has this power that they didn't know about where they can temporarily summon their favorite characters from shows or movies and can talk to them or whatever. But the reader can't give them direct information about the show or things they don't already know they can, however, give clues and hints to a certain extent kind of like a loophole. The first chapter is just going to be shows or movies I'll write for! So comment with characters and prompts if you have any and the season of the character you want me to use!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show/Movie List

~TV SHOWS~  
Teen Wolf  
Supernatural  
Once Upon A Time  
Sherlock  
The Vampire Diaries  
The Originals  
Arrow  
The Flash  
Supergirl  
Pretty Little Liars  
Lucifer  
Scorpion  
Agent's of Shield  
Smallville  
Shadowhunters (Netflix Series)  
Doctor Who  
Merlin

Legends of Tomorrow  
Gilmore Girls

~MOVIES~  
Harry Potter  
Hunger Games (and the rest of the movie series)  
The Mortal Instruments  
Maze Runner (and the rest of the movie series)  
Divergent (and the rest of the movie series)  
The Marvelverse (Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, etc.)  
Fault In Our Stars  
Paper Towns  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
(I'll update this when I get into more shows or movies but those are all the ones I can think of right now. If you have a character from a show or movie that's not listed let me know and I'll let you know if I've seen it!)


	2. Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader summons someone for the first time and that someone just happens to be the broody Mr. Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I get characters or prompts they're just gonna be my favorite characters and feel free to let me know if you want another chapter of a character I've already written for!

You were sitting in your room re-watching Teen Wolf you were at the part where Derek tosses Scott his inhaler and then leaves.  
"Man, I wish he was real." You say out loud. You continue watching until someone clears their throat. Freaked out because you knew no one was in your room you look around until you spot Tyler Hoechlin standing by your tv.  
"Tyler?" You ask really confused as to how 2010 Tyler Hoechlin got in your room  
"Um no, my name's Derek?" He says equally confused.  
"Wait do you mean like Derek Hale?" You ask  
"How do you know me?" He asks  
"Y-you're from my favorite tv show. You're just a character you're not real." You say shaking your head to try and clear the image. You look up again and he's still there.  
"What do you mean I'm a character?" Derek asks  
"Yeah, you're a character on this show Teen Wolf you're played by Tyler Hoechlin."You say handing him the DVD case with his face on it. He takes it and then looks at it confused.  
"Interesting. What's your name?" He eventually says putting the case down  
"Y/N Y/L/N." You say sticking you hand out. He hesitantly takes your hand in his.  
"Do your werewolf powers still work here?"You ask  
"I don't know let's find out." He says he closes his eyes and when he opens them again they're cobalt blue. You stand up and walk over to him. You look into his eyes captivated by the brightness of the blue. He closes his eyes again and when he opens them they're back to green.  
"What?" He asks noticing you're still staring at him.  
"Sorry. It's just I'm used to them on the show where they're contacts so it's a little weird to see them actually glow." You say  
"Oh.So what do you know about me?" He asks  
"Um, I know about the fire, and about Paige and Kate. I know what happens to you for the next 4 years. I know who the Alpha is. I know you're worried about Scott but don't worry he'll be okay just give him some time." You tell him.  
"Who's the Alpha?" He asks  
"I can't tell you it might change the show. I don't really know how this works I've never done this before." You say  
"It's not just a show though Y/N. This is my life and people are dying and getting hurt. I can stop it if you just tell me who it is." He says  
"I can't!" You say  
"Why not?" He asks frustrated  
"I don't know it must be one of the rules of my powers I can't tell you anything about what happens to you or just things you don't already know." You say

"Okay, maybe we can find a way around it a loophole try giving me clues." He suggests  
"Um let's see," You say thinking of something to tell him that he already knows.  
"The Alpha is someone you know but might not think it's possible for it to be them," You say  
"Okay, how do I know them?" He asks  
"I can't tell you that it gives it away immediately because there are few people who fall into the same category as them,"You tell him  
"So, I know them but you can't tell me because it would ake it too obvious because they fall into a category with few people in it." He says  
"Yep! Also they're from your past if that helps." You say  
"That does help a little thanks." He says  
"Now how do I get back to my normal life?" He asks  
"I have no idea this has never happened before." You say  
"Well how did I get here?" He questions  
"Well, I was watching the show and then I wished you were real and there you were," You reply  
"So try wishing I wasn't real or that I was back in the show," He says  
"I'll try," You answer. You close your eyes and concentrate.  
"I wish he was back in the show," You say you wait a couple seconds and then open your eyes and see he's gone. You look back to the TV and there in all his glory is stood Derek Hale. You continue watching the episode and at one point you swear you hear him mutter a thank you to you. You re watch that part at last 10 times to make sure you aren't just imagining it and even put on subtitles and low and behold in the subtitles there it is clear as day Derek muttering: "Thank you Y/N"


End file.
